Pride
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Um dia estarão livres novamente para deixar toda a dor para trás. – Chris Rodriguez & Clarisse La Rue – Oneshot


**N/A: **_Percy Jackson and The Olympians_ não me pertence. x)

Essa é a minha terceira Chrisse e minha maior fanfic. _Pride_ é o nome de uma música da banda Shaman, de quando o Andre ainda era vocalista. No final de semana eu vi um show dele, e enquanto ele cantava, eu fiquei pensando que já estava na hora de eu postar essa história xD Ela já tá pronta tem um tempinho.. minha beta que não queria que eu postasse -qq O FF está meio estranho esses dias, as reviews não aparecem no site -só no e-mail- e pra abrir a página pra editar o documento eu tive que fazer uns esquemas estranhos. -e no momento, estou postando em um outro computador xD- Enfim, a história daqui passa entre "Arquivos do Semideus" e "O Último Olimpiano". Sem mais mimimi :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pride<strong>,

Chris Rodriguez & Clarisse La Rue

* * *

><p>- Hm... Você não apareceu no treinamento. Está tudo bem?<p>

Ela ergueu a cabeça quando percebeu a sombra no chão da cabine. Chris estava com a camiseta laranja do acampamento um pouco suja, com as mangas arregaçadas até os ombros, e com a espada desembainhada na mão esquerda. Ela percebeu que ele estava com os cabelos molhados, e que algumas gotas escorriam do seu rosto para o pescoço. Quando ele encostou-se ao batente da porta, e fitou-a com intensidade, ela tentou ignorá-lo começando a calçar as botas.

- Eu vou sair em missão para o meu pai.

- Isso é ótimo, não é?

Clarisse não o respondeu. Ao invés disso, continuou amarrando o cadarço de sua bota. Ela não confiava mais em sua voz no momento, e sabia que se tentasse explicar para Chris o que estava sentindo, acabaria chorando. Também não podia olhar para ele, porque aquele estúpido conseguiria entender perfeitamente o que estava passando por sua cabeça. Isso se já não tivesse entendido.

Maldita hora em que deu ouvidos às bobagens de Silena.

Ergueu-se da cama e puxou a armadura com rispidez do colchão, como se fosse a culpada pelo seu relacionamento com o garoto hispânico. Colocou-a no corpo, e quando ia começar a amarrá-la, sentiu os dedos de Chris roçarem de leves nos seus. Ela fixou o olhar em seus pés e ficou em silêncio enquanto ele amarrava todos os cordões com firmeza. Sentiu o toque dos lábios dele na testa e fechou os olhos, sentindo-os queimar instantaneamente. Segurou a camiseta dele com força, quando percebeu que ele ia se afastar, e o manteve perto por mais alguns segundos.

**-x-x-x-**

- Não é novidade para ninguém o quanto Clarisse La Rue ama você.

Ele se engasgou com o morango que estava comendo. Olhou para Silena Beauregard, que _gentilmente_ havia pedido para que ele a acompanhasse em um passeio pelos campos de morango naquela tarde. Ele ainda podia sentir o olhar furioso que Beckendorf havia lhe lançado, e depois teria que explicar o que de fato aquela louca queria com ele. Oh, sem mencionar o fato de que ela estava falando aquilo porque sabia que Clarisse estava bem longe.

- Pronto, pronto. – Ela bateu em suas costas, um pouco mais forte do que de fato ele esperava, o fazendo desengasgar. – Voltando ao assunto... – Ela cruzou as mãos e suspirou – Como responsável pelo relacionamento dos dois...

- Espere... _Responsável_?

- Não me interrompa, Chris. – Ele sentiu como se sua língua estivesse enrolando na sua boca quando ela apontou com o dedo indicador no seu rosto, e preferiu continuar comendo os morangos que havia ganhado de Katie Gardner. – Como responsável, quero que você a trate bem. Tenha paciência, e principalmente, ame-a. Escute quando ela quiser falar...

- Clarisse não fala. – Chris a interrompeu, apenas pra dizer o óbvio.

- Eu sei, às vezes eu posso jurar que ela rosna mais que a Sra. O'Leary.

Ela deu uma risadinha e olhou para os lados, apenas para se certificar de que a garota não estava mesmo por ali para _rosnar_ algumas maldições pra ela. Chris suspirou imperceptivelmente, pensando se poderia ou não confiar na morena para lhe dizer o quanto estava preocupado com Clarisse. Ninguém além dele e Chiron a viu partir para cumprir a missão dada por seu pai. Ele poderia jurar que ela estava tremendo enquanto descia a colina meio sangue. Passou a mão direita pelo cabelo, e depois de uma olhada rápida no céu, voltou a prestar atenção no que Silena dizia enquanto gesticulava e sorria.

- ...o dia em que ela chorar, e você estiver consciente pra ver isso, abrace-a forte. Se por acaso tiver gente por perto, ela não vai gostar nada disso, então... bom, improvise. Talvez um dia algo pode dar errado e eu não esteja mais aqui...

- O que vai dar errado pra você?

- Pensei ter dito pra você não me interromper.

Dessa vez a voz dela parecia quebrada, mesmo ela sorrindo pra ele, tentando disfarçar. Talvez ela pensasse na possibilidade de não estar presente mais do que tentava mostrar. Preferiu fingir não perceber e apertou os lábios com força.

- Se um dia ela quiser falar, você precisa ouvi-la Chris. Dar apoio. Você será a fortaleza dela daqui em diante.

Ele deu um sorriso à morena, e estendeu a mão para bagunçar seu cabelo. Ela gritou desesperada antes de chutar sua canela.

**-x-x-x-**

Clarisse colocou as duas mãos atrás do corpo, fechando-as com força, tentando esconder o quanto estava tremendo. Uma coisa era lutar contra as alucinações de Phobos ou Deimos, outra coisa era encarar seu pai em pessoa. Apenas a presença dele lhe dava calafrios; ela o viu mais vezes do que muitos de seus irmãos, mas ainda assim, não estava acostumada. Os olhos dele desviaram da quadriga para ela, queimando por trás dos óculos escuros, diversas vezes.

Como se não estivesse acreditando que ela realmente havia conseguido.

- Bom trabalho.

Só então ela soltou o ar que, até então, não percebeu estar prendendo.

**-x-x-x-**

Chris estava deitado em um banco de pedra próximo à quadra de vôlei, olhando para o céu. O toque de recolher seria dado em alguns minutos, e ele já estava pensando como se livrar das harpias quando viu sete campistas de Ares acompanhados de um campista de Apolo subirem correndo na direção da colina. Ele ergueu o corpo, deixando o peso nos cotovelos e observou o movimento com o rosto franzido. Foi Michael Yew, que estava sentado em um banco do lado do dele, que o fez perceber que era Clarisse quem havia chegado.

Ele alcançou o grupo junto de mais alguns filhos de Ares, que perguntavam coisas pra Clarisse, visivelmente esgotada e não prestando atenção em nenhum deles. Ele deu um passo à frente, pegando o néctar e a ambrosia que o filho de Apolo tinha em mãos.

- Phobos, Deimos, Jackson. Ainda não decidi o pior.

Ele estendeu a mão quando seus olhares se encontraram, e ela estava tão cansada que não se importou em estender a sua também. Quando seus dedos se entrelaçaram, ela caiu em seus braços, e Chris ouviu seus irmãos fazerem comentários maliciosos, que apenas aumentaram quando ela murmurou "cama".

Silena veio correndo na sua direção quando ele atravessou os chalés, perguntando o que havia acontecido. Clarisse manteve os olhos fechados, e ele fez um gesto para a morena deixar as perguntas para depois. Abriu a porta do chalé cinco, tomando cuidado com as minas, e alcançou sua cama. Sherman era o único ali, e quando eles entraram, ele saiu com um sorriso no rosto.

Sério. Qual era o problema daqueles caras?

Depois de ele tirar a armadura dela, limpar seus ferimentos com néctar e fazê-la comer um pedaço de ambrosia, ele teve de segurar seu corpo com rapidez. Ela largou o peso no colchão, mal se importando de quase bater a cabeça na parede. Ele a arrumou, puxou as cobertas para lhe cobrir e sorriu quando percebeu que ela já estava dormindo.

- Bom trabalho, cariño.

**-x-x-x-**

Clarisse não gostava de jogar capture a bandeira com certos chalés, e entre eles, estava o chalé de Afrodite. Silena era sua amiga, mas ela tinha limites. Ter outras crias do amor em seu time era insuportável.

Annabeth a chamou, e quando ela se aproximou, estendeu um mapa da floresta no chão. Clarisse se sentou do lado oposto ao dela. Quando começaram a distribuir posições, Silena apareceu do nada, como sempre fazia, e se sentou ao seu lado depois de dar um animado "oi" com direito a abraços e beijos no rosto, como se elas não se vissem há séculos. Clarisse ergueu uma das sobrancelhas quando viu que ela vestia armadura, pois era uma cena inédita pra ela, e olhou para Annabeth que segurava o riso, assim como ela.

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto as líderes dos chalés dos deuses da guerra combinavam sua estratégia. Foram interrompidas apenas por Silena e seu hidratante para mãos, que fez com que Annabeth risse quando Clarisse cedeu as mãos antes que a morena chorasse.

- Oh, soube que Beckendorf está planejando alguns truques... – Clarisse suspirou quando sentiu Silena apertar seu braço, como estivesse pedindo permissão para falar.

- Porque não os distraímos com o melhor que temos?

Annabeth colocou uma das mãos no queixo, olhando para o mapa por alguns segundos. A estratégia delas estava pronta já, e Clarisse só queria ir para o seu chalé. O que quer que Silena tenha pensado não poderia ser levado em consideração, e a filha de Atena deveria saber disso. Porém, quando a loira pegou os rascunhos e os rasgou, olhando pra Silena com um sorriso, ela soube que iria demorar mais ainda para ir para a cama. Revirou os olhos e fez sinal para que ela explicasse.

- Amor, Clarisse. – Silena abriu seu sorriso mais brilhante – Por que você não cuida do chalé de Hermes enquanto Annabeth cuida de Percy? Um dia você terá sua vingança... Não precisa ser amanhã.

- Oh, claro. Como não pensei em usar o amor no jogo de capture a bandeira? Talvez eu estivesse realmente pensando em bobagens como ataque e defesa... Que tal você ir junto e cuidar de Beckendorf então? Todos sabem que ele para o que estiver fazendo pra olhar você.

Ela corou, mas ainda assim deu de ombros. Clarisse só percebeu depois que Annabeth ficou silenciosa, como se tivesse concordado com a absurda "estratégia do amor", mas não quisesse dizer em voz alta que poderia segurar Percy.

Idiotas.

Ela bateu com sua lança em uma flecha e desviou sem preocupações de uma segunda que mirava seu ombro. Sorriu para o garoto que estava se equilibrando na árvore e se aproximou, vendo que ele abaixava o arco com um suspiro exasperado.

- _Cariño_... – Chris fechou um pouco os olhos ouvindo o tom irônico de sua voz e cruzou os braços, para só depois pular do tronco da arvore – Acha mesmo que com uma flecha você vai me deter?

- Você é um monstro. _Por que_ eu amo você?

Ela arregalou os olhos e sentiu o rosto esquentar quando seus irmãos que estavam capturando os outros filhos de Hermes começaram a assobiar. Era a primeira vez que ele dizia isso pra ela, mas soou com tanta naturalidade que pareceu que era de sua rotina. Ela puxou o arco de suas mãos com rispidez, os largando no chão. Percebeu que Chris fazia esforço para não rir.

- Isso não vai funcionar, Rodriguez. Andou dando ouvidos à maravilhosa estratégia de Beauregard?

O sorriso dele apenas aumentou, e ela, sem pensar, lhe deu uma porrada na cabeça com a haste da lança.

Se tivesse pensado antes de agir, o teria matado de vez.

**-x-x-x-**

- O quê? É _só_ isso?

Chris estava ofegante, por isso, só fez um 'X' com os braços na altura do peito. Largou a espada e, em seguida, o corpo no chão. Fechou os olhos e começou a respirar fundo, tentando ignorar a dor no corpo. Cada músculo do seu corpo latejava, sem contar alguns cortes superficiais nos braços. Sabia que Clarisse estava o treinando para seu próprio bem, já que, de acordo com ela, o exército dos titãs treinou-o muito mal.

Tsc.

- Até mesmo o chalé de Deméter... Não, melhor, Afrodite te daria uma surra.

- Hey, eu ouvi isso!

- Então faça um favor e desça até aqui pra provar o que eu disse, Beauregard.

Depois do jogo de capture a bandeira da semana passada, Chris lembrava da morena usando sua armadura rosa. Pensar na garota correndo atrás dele, carregando uma espada mais pesada do que ela própria, dava-lhe vontade de gargalhar. Oh, sem mencionar os gritos histéricos de _"Volte aqui, Rodriguez! Corra mais devagar!"._ Apoiou o peso do corpo nos cotovelos e com um pouco de esforço, sentou-se no chão.

- Eu não posso, acabei de fazer minhas unhas. – Ela disse em tom óbvio, fazendo Chris rir, finalmente. – Amanhã é noite dos fogos e eu tenho que estar linda para Charlie. Falando nisso, Clarisse, tenho um esmalte perfeito para você aqui em algum lugar...

Ela começou a mexer em uma bolsa rosa ao seu lado, tomando cuidado para não borrar as unhas. Clarisse balançou a cabeça negativamente, pensando possivelmente em por que virou amiga de uma garota tão diferente de si. Chris pensava o mesmo, divertido.

- Nem pense nisso Silena.

- Mas... – Ela parecia chateada. – Os fogos...

- Eu não vou.

No mesmo momento, Chris se levantou, uma ideia brilhante na cabeça. Tentou mostrar que estava bem, mesmo querendo voltar a deitar no chão e dormir por um mês. Sorrindo para a namorada, bateu a ponta da sua espada na lança dela. Clarisse moveu a cabeça lentamente em sua direção, um sorriso perigoso nascendo em seus lábios. Ele sabia o quanto ela adorava quando ele a chamava para a briga daquela forma, era como se atiçasse todos os seus instintos.

- Se eu te vencer, nós vamos aos fogos.

Silena bateu palmas, entusiasmada, quando ele a imobilizou no chão _longos_ minutos depois.

Ele nunca pensou em dizer que poderia lutar tão bem quanto ela, e até vencê-la quando estivesse interessado. Ela tinha uma imagem a preservar, e ele precisava ajudá-la nisso. Por isso, enquanto a via tentar esconder um sorriso, pensou que eles fizeram bem em fingir que ele ganhou e que ela perdeu.

**-x-x-x-**

- Mal podemos ver as estrelas. É irritante.

- Não é tão ruim assim.

- Diga por você.

- Oh, eu digo. Eu senti saudades disso.

- Do quê? De casais se atracando como se não houvesse amanhã?

- Não, insensível.

- Desculpe, sensível.

- ...

- Você não deveria ter partido então.

- O que interessa é que eu voltei.

- Que eu te achei e te trouxe de volta, você quis dizer?

- Tanto faz.

**-x-x-x-**

Foi Clarisse a única quem ficou perguntando para ele sobre o _Princesa Andrômeda_. Ele lhe disse tudo o que lembrava, inclusive lhe fez um desenho do navio. Era incômodo, mas ela era sua namorada. Em uma noite, depois de se despedir de Clarisse, que ia à uma reunião na Casa Grande, decidiu caminhar pela praia, quando ouviu seu nome. Reconheceu a voz grossa de Beckendorf e o alcançou, percebendo que Clarisse estava com ele. Ela tinha uma expressão zangada, e quando ele ia perguntar o que tinha feito, o filho de Hefesto o chamou para acompanhá-los na reunião.

- Hey Chris.

Os irmãos Stoll sorriram para ele, e apontaram para um desenho acima da mesa. Ele olhou para Clarisse, descrente. Eles estavam pensando em invadir o _Princesa Andrômeda_ há quanto tempo? Ela pensou em dizer a ele em algum momento que planejavam isso? Percebeu que seu desenho estava rabiscado, talvez por Percy Jackson que o olhava com um semblante esquisito do outro lado da mesa.

- Precisamos que você seja mais preciso Chris. – Katie Gardner veio ao seu auxilio, quando percebeu que ele estava quieto demais. – Que você descreva, por exemplo, corredores e atalhos...

- E a sala das máquinas. – Disse Beckendorf novamente, entregando a ele um lápis.

Chris sentou à mesa de ping-pong, do lado oposto de Clarisse que já havia colocado suas botas sobre ela. Ninguém parecia se incomodar com isso, e ele se perguntou se era o único que tinha vontade de bater em seus pés para que ela os abaixasse. Respirou fundo, ignorando o olhar de todos sobre si, e só percebeu que Silena estava do seu lado quando ela lhe deu um sorriso triste. Talvez estivesse com pena dele por conta da situação, mas era isso que ele era. Um ex-traidor. Em que mais ele seria útil, não é mesmo?

**-x-x-x-**

- Estou saindo.

Chris ergueu-se da cama olhando para a porta do chalé. Clarisse agora passava a maior parte do tempo de armadura, mas ele ainda ficava embasbacado ao ver como o couro se ajeitava tão bem ao seu corpo. Era como sua segunda pele.

- Para onde?

- Filadélfia, o chalé de Apolo vai conosco.

Naquele mesmo dia, quando Apolo chegou ao acampamento com uma carruagem voadora belíssima, comemorando o sucesso da missão, Chris percebeu que o inferno começaria mais cedo naquele verão. Não só Clarisse, mas todos os filhos e filhas de Ares que haviam voltado, estavam nervosos e apontavam suas espadas na direção dos filhos de Apolo. Foi Michael Yew, com sua baixa estatura, que encarou Clarisse. Chris pensou em se aproximar, mas deu um passo para trás quando viu a namorada puxar Maimer das costas.

- Fomos nós que pegamos a carruagem primeiro, La Rue, você não pode fazer nada em relação a isso.

- Oh, claro que pegaram. Aproveitaram que estávamos ocupados demais salvando a bunda de vocês.

No outro dia, Clarisse havia decidido não conversar com ninguém até que as vontades de seu chalé fossem atendidas. E Chris, e todos os outros semideuses, tinham de passar correndo pelo chalé de Ares e Apolo para não serem vítimas de flechas ou maldições.

**-x-x-x-**

Eles estavam junto dos outros semideuses na área dos estábulos. Beckendorf estava arrumando pela última vez sua bolsa enquanto Silena passava a mão distraidamente no pelo do pégaso negro que o levaria a Nova York.

- Você não precisa ir Charlie. – Clarisse percebeu que seus olhos estavam cheios, e que no momento que ela piscasse, as lágrimas cairiam. Olhou para Chris, que estava ao seu lado, e viu que ele percebeu o mesmo. – Você já fez muito por essa missão.

- É justamente por isso que preciso ir. É _minha _missão.

Clarisse ficou em silêncio enquanto assistia a amiga lançar seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Quando se soltaram, Clarisse pode ter certeza que Silena pediu para ele voltar para ela. O que ela tinha na cabeça? Beckendorf era um dos melhores campistas e infelizmente, ela tinha de admitir, estava com o melhor parceiro para uma missão no mar que poderia arranjar. Foi Chris quem puxou a mão de Silena quando percebeu que ela ficaria a tarde toda olhando para o céu, no ponto em que Beckendorf e o pégaso negro haviam desaparecido.

- Hey, que tal você cortar meu cabelo? Deixo você até fazer aquela hidratação que Clarisse não deixou fazer no dela se você prometer não contar a ninguém.

Ela sorriu para Chris, puxando uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho, e Clarisse pela primeira vez agradeceu aos deuses, mais especificamente a Afrodite, por Chris existir.

**-x-x-x-**

- Beckendorf é forte, inteligente, corajoso, sensato...

- Ela sabe de tudo isso, Clarisse.

- Então deveria parar de chorar! Sabe há quanto tempo ela está trancada no banheiro?

- Ela apenas está com medo de perdê-lo.

- Posso ouvir seus soluços daqui!

- É uma missão perigosa...

- Toda missão _é_ perigosa.

- Clarisse você é forte. E é inteligente, corajosa... Talvez não tão sensata...

- O que você quer _dizer_ com isso?

- Que eu também fico com medo de te perder quando você sai em missão.

**-x-x-x-**

Chris estava acostumado com a morte. Quando estava a bordo do _Princesa Andrômeda_, era obrigado a ver as lutas entre os novos semideuses no salão principal, e elas não acabavam tão bem por eles serem tão indisciplinados. Naquele verão, ele viu muitos de seus amigos morrerem também, e sabia, que quando chegasse a hora da batalha final, muitos outros corpos estariam estirados no chão.

Mas nada o preparou psicologicamente para a perda de Beckendorf.

- Chris. – Clarisse o chamou, a voz baixa, enquanto abraçava Silena que não parava de chorar em seu ombro. Ele finalmente ergueu os olhos do chão, e pela expressão de Clarisse, eles demonstravam tudo o que estava sentindo. – Chocolate quente.

Ele passou a tarde toda observando Clarisse passando uma das mãos no cabelo de Silena, que estava deitada com a cabeça em seu colo desde que chegaram à casa grande. Ela estava dormindo já, mas as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer de seus olhos. Os olhos de Clarisse também estavam cheios, mas ela não o olhou nem por um segundo e ele tinha certeza que ela não iria chorar. Manteve a cabeça virada na direção do céu, como se estivesse rezando e pedindo conforto para a amiga.

Chris começou a rezar também, pedindo o mesmo para o seu pai desconhecido.

**-x-x-x-**

- A reunião já terminou?

Clarisse não disse nada. Desviando de alguns sacos de dormir no chão, e lançando um olhar furioso a cada criança que a olhava, alcançou a cama dele. Ele largou a HQ que estava lendo e ficou a observando em silêncio, enquanto ela desamarrava os nós de sua armadura. Quando ela entregou em suas mãos, viu que ele a guardou em seu "canto secreto", para que não sumisse na calada da noite. Depois de uma maldição aos pequenos ladrões de Hermes, puxou o lençol dos pés da cama e se deitou, cobrindo-os até os ombros. Passou um dos braços pelo peito, e colocou uma de suas pernas no meio das dele. Chris suspirou, percebendo que havia alguma coisa errada, e ela o ouviu mandar um dos semideuses apagar as luzes logo.

- Meu chalé não vai lutar.

- O quê?

- Eu estou falando sério.

Sabia que ele ia começar a argumentar com ela, mas tudo o que precisava no momento era de um pouco de paz para refletir se realmente era o certo a se fazer. Por isso, quando o viu abrir a boca, o apertou com força pela cintura e o beijou. Sentiu que ele tentava terminar o beijo de forma rápida, por isso lançou seu corpo sobre o dele e puxou suas mãos para a sua cintura. Ela apenas o parou de beijar quando a porta do chalé se abriu novamente, e os irmãos Stoll entraram, mal humorados, murmurando que deveriam contar a Chiron sobre as suas visitas noturnas.

- Tem certeza que vai dormir aqui hoje?

Como resposta, ele deve ter ouvido o seu ressonar.

**-x-x-x-**

- Hey, espere! Eu só quis dizer... – Ele suspirou e largou o filho de Poseidon sozinho a fogueira. – Clarisse, espere.

Chris precisou correr e segurá-la pela cintura para que ela parasse. Percebeu que ela estava ofegante, e vermelha. Evitou seus olhos por que não queria que ela ficasse mais furiosa com ele. Além de dizer em voz alta o que estava pensando, havia concordado com Percy Jackson ao dizer que ela deveria lutar em memória de Beckendorf.

- Você tem certeza que não quer lutar?

Como resposta, ela lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

**-x-x-x-**

Ela observou em silêncio os últimos carros saindo em direção a Manhattan. Por um momento pensou que Chris havia partido junto com eles, mas quando chegou à área dos chalés, ele estava sentado na porta do vazio chalé de Hermes. Estava cansado, provavelmente se perguntando _por que Hades_ havia decidido ficar com ela. Suspirou e sentou ao seu lado. Eles haviam brigado da última vez que se falaram, e o clima que antes já não era dos melhores, apenas piorou. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando percebeu que ele não desviou o olhar do chão e nem tentou pegar sua mão.

- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

Clarisse olhou para a porta do seu chalé, onde alguns de seus irmãos observavam a carruagem voadora que havia lhe dado tanta dor de cabeça. Michael havia lhe entregado minutos antes de sair, gritando tantas coisas quanto seu meio-metro lhe permitiam.

- Absoluta.

- Não há sentido defender esse lugar. Pretende viver sozinha com seus irmãos aqui?

Clarisse girou a cabeça tão rápido que estalou o pescoço.

- Sozinha?

Ela observou quando ele entrou no chalé, sem nenhuma palavra, e puxou sua armadura. Levantou, disposta a mandar ele explicar o que estava pensando, quando ele finalmente ergueu a cabeça para lhe encarar. Ela esqueceu o que iria falar. Poucos tinham a capacidade de lhe calar com um olhar e ela não sabia que Chris era um deles.

- Patrulha. – Ele passou por ela, tomando cuidado para não encostar em seu braço. – Eu vou pelo lado esquerdo.

**-x-x-x-**

Silena era mais perigosa que muitos filhos de Ares, e disso, Chris sabia bem. Ele só não imaginava que ela _ousaria_ ser mais perigosa que Clarisse. Ele ficou feliz quando viu que ela havia voltado. Além de ficar protegida no acampamento, talvez ela pudesse convencer Clarisse a levar seu chalé para a luta. Ele percebeu que as coisas estavam indo de mal a pior. A morena levava vários cortes, e suas roupas estavam imundas.

Mas nem isso a convenceu.

Deixando Silena chorando na porta do chalé cinco, Clarisse saiu, dizendo que faria a patrulha sozinha se fosse preciso, já que Chris continuou no mesmo lugar. Ele não queria, mas precisava tomar medidas mais drásticas, por isso, dando um sorriso triste a Silena, entrou na floresta. Procurou por vários minutos, tentando encontrar pistas para descobrir qual caminho ela tinha tomado, quando ouviu cavalos relinchando e o barulho de rodas de carruagens batendo contra o solo.

- Eu pensei ter dito que da próxima vez que...

Clarisse virou para trás, pensando que ele fosse a filha de Afrodite. Ergueu-se da pedra que estava sentada e olhou para seu rosto apenas por alguns segundos. Mesmo que eles não estivessem se falando, ela não precisou de muito tempo para perceber que _havia_ alguma coisa errada.

- Silena. Sua armadura. Seus irmãos. Guerra.

Não precisou de muito tempo também para chegar ao Empire State Building.

**-x-x-x-**

Clarisse era uma filha da guerra. Ela nasceu para vestir uma armadura, para matar monstros, quebrar ossos de mortais e fazer cortes em suas peles com suas armas afiadas. Ela não entendia nada sobre amor, sobre tempos felizes ou qualquer outra bobagem sentimental. Entendia apenas de luta, de corpos banhados de sangue num campo de batalha. Havia sonhado com essa guerra. Sentia sua lança tremer em suas mãos às vezes por conta do arrepio que corria em seu corpo, quando pensava como seria a _sensação_ de estar em uma guerra de verdade pela primeira vez.

Mas, enquanto segurava a cabeça de Silena, suas lágrimas impedindo que ela visse sua última tentativa de sorriso, ela percebeu o quanto fora tola. Se a tivesse escutado antes, teria participado da guerra desde o ínicio e nada daquilo teria acontecido. Não era ela quem deveria perdoar a amiga por ser uma espiã. Silena tinha que continuar viva para que ela um dia pudesse lhe dizer aquilo. A mão de Chris em seu ombro a fez perceber que um dia deveria pedir perdão a ele também.

- Você não está morrendo.

Ignorando-a, como sempre fazia quando ela lhe dizia algo rude, olhou para o céu.

O mundo ficou preto e branco de repente.

**-x-x-x-**

Ele ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer ou falar. Estava tremendo quando puxou sua espada, e fez menção de seguir Clarisse e os outros quando ela virou o corpo na sua direção. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele se arrepiou. Os olhos dela estavam injetados de ódio, tão intensos, que ele teve vontade de dar um passo para trás. Ao invés disso, respirou fundo e deu um passo para frente. Deu sua espada a ela, pegando a que ela havia tirado das mãos de um de seus irmãos caídos, e passou a mão em seu rosto, limpando a última lágrima que ela ainda não havia secado.

- Vá.

Ela olhou outra vez para Silena e ele não precisou ouvir seu pedido. Chris se abaixou, tomando cuidado para não encostar-se ao veneno do Drakon, e a ergueu nos braços. Silena tinha o corpo pequeno e era tão magra quanto uma criança. Como puderam confundir Clarisse com ela? Como puderam deixar que ela atacasse um Drakon sozinha? Deuses, ele se lembrava daquele Drakon! Ele se lembrava de como todos ficaram felizes, como _ele_ ficou feliz, ao saber do Drakon no _Princesa Andrômeda_.

Ele era um merda, agora tinha certeza.

Deitou o corpo dela junto ao dos outros caídos no saguão, e depois de uma prece silenciosa, voltou para o lado de fora. Clarisse estava atacando os monstros, gritando insultos e arrastando o esqueleto do Drakon pela rua. Continuava sem armadura, mas a benção de seu pai a protegia de flechas e espadas. Ela era inspiradora. Estava orgulhoso de sua namorada.

- Uma hora ela vai se cansar. – Continuou murmurando para si mesmo quando Percy Jackson saiu de seu lado e subiu no Olimpo. – Ela vai se cansar...

Os irmãos Stoll passaram por ele, e lhe entregaram uma lança suja de sangue e pó de monstro. Ele estava a limpando da melhor maneira que podia, quando percebeu que o barulho do Drakon sendo arrastado parou. Ele ergueu a cabeça, procurando por Clarisse, mas então percebeu que as coisas estavam feias.

Um rapaz loiro, com um sorriso conhecido para ele, marchava com uma foice em mãos. O exercito que havia parado por conta de Clarisse avançava atrás dele, confiança renovada. Ele subiu no capô de um carro para observar melhor, e fechou o punho na lança com tanta força que pode ouvir seus ossos estalando.

Clarisse estava congelada aos pés de um gigante hiperbóreo.

E ele provou que ainda estava louco quando correu junto do restante dos campistas, caçadoras, centauros e espíritos da natureza, para atacar o exército.

**-x-x-x-**

Clarisse acordou com a sensação de estar sendo carregada. Tentou lembrar-se do que havia acontecido, e sentiu uma pontada na cabeça quando se lembrou que havia perdido para um estúpido gigante hiperbóreo bem no momento em que Kronos havia se juntado à batalha. Ainda estava com frio, mas seu rosto estava encostado a algo morno, que palpitava acelerado. A pessoa que a carregava estava murmurando algumas palavras, e ela sentiu algo escorrendo pelo seu rosto, como uma gota.

Finalmente abriu os olhos, arregalando-os quando percebeu que o que havia escorrido para seu rosto era sangue. Chris estava com um corte acima do olho, a armadura rasgada e tanto pó de monstro grudado à camiseta que o laranja do tecido quase não aparecia.

- Que cara é essa?

Estendeu a mão, percebendo que suas unhas estavam roxas, e tocou sua bochecha. Ele fez uma careta, provavelmente ela estivesse mais gelada ainda do que pensava, e depois inclinou um pouco a cabeça para seus dedos pararem em seus lábios. Ele sorriu, cansado.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe.

**-x-x-x-**

Chris a colocou no chão apenas quando chegaram no elevador. Ela se desequilibrou um pouco, e encostou-se à parede. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, tirando sua bandana, apenas para arrumá-la de novo. Olhou para ele, e fez um gesto para que ele se aproximasse. Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça na sua direção. Rasgando um pedaço da sua camiseta, ela começou a limpar seus ferimentos superficialmente, fazendo o melhor que poderia sem néctar. Ele continuou em silêncio, observando a testa dela se franzir e seus olhos castanhos, que antes haviam estado tão vermelhos, correndo desde seu ferimento até sua boca, como se estivesse esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa.

E ele queria dizer, dizer a ela quão grato ele estava por ela estar viva.

- Você vai subir?

Chris sorriu, triste, e balançou negativamente a cabeça. Sabia que ela entenderia. O Olimpo até podia ser um lugar que todos semideuses poderiam ir, mas ele ainda não se sentiria à vontade. Sendo um ex-traidor e não conhecendo ainda seu pai, mesmo ele tendo um bom palpite sobre quem seria, teria medo.

Ainda mais se precisasse conversar com Ares que, com certeza, poderia estar com vontade de arrancar sua cabeça.

**-x-x-x-**

Ela não se surpreendeu quando desceu e viu Chris sentado no degrau de entrada do Empire State Building. A maioria dos semideuses já haviam ido para suas casas, ou até mesmo para o acampamento, mas ele continuava ali, esperando-a, como ela sabia que faria. Aproximou-se e, como se soubesse que estava chegando, ele virou a cabeça.

- Então? Como foi?

- Estranho.

Sentou-se ao seu lado e ele percebeu que ela ainda estava gelada. Olhou para os lados e, sem achar uma blusa, passou seu braço por cima do ombro dela. Ficaram minutos em silêncio, observando as pessoas irem e virem, sem disposição para levantar e ajudar em alguma coisa. Ela finalmente deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, coisa que normalmente era ele quem fazia para tirar um cochilo ou apenas para irritá-la.

- Hoje foi o dia em que vencemos uma estúpida profecia que temíamos há anos. Foi o dia em que meu pai me elogiou pela primeira vez, e me deu sua benção. Mas também...

Chris apertou com mais força seu ombro, e virou a cabeça na sua direção. Ela teve a impressão de que ele sabia o que ela estava pensando, por isso não terminou sua frase. Ficaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio, ele murmurando palavras de conforto, em espanhol, com os lábios grudados em sua têmpora.

Clarisse estava feliz, pela _primeira_ vez, por ouvir o seu espanhol. Teve vontade de rir.

Ela se livrou de seu abraço, e se levantou. Respirou fundo e olhou para ele quando Chris se postou ao seu lado. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados, e o corte acima de seu olho havia parado de sangrar. Sabia que aquilo deixaria uma cicatriz, e que ele provavelmente faria uma piada sobre cicatrizes serem atraentes daqui alguns anos. Ela adorava a capacidade dele de fazer piada de tudo, de fazê-la rir. Era uma das coisas que fez com que ela sentisse aquela estranha e incomum atração por ele.

Sem conseguir se segurar, em um movimento não-Clarisse, ela o puxou pela nuca e o beijou com força não se importando com quem estivesse ali para ver. Ele a correspondeu, a abraçando pela cintura, e o sentiu sorrir contra seus lábios.

- Você sobreviveu. – Ela mordeu seu lábio com força, fazendo que uma gota de sangue se misturasse ao beijo deles. – Hey!

- É claro que sobrevivi, mané.

**-x-x-x-**

Eles estavam na fogueira, o cheiro de perfume de grife ainda estava no ar. Clarisse observava as últimas centelhas do fogo se extinguirem, alguns de seus irmãos ao seu lado. Chris se encostou melhor na árvore atrás de si, observando as filhas de Afrodite que deixavam o anfiteatro ainda chorando. Sabia que Clarisse não seria o tipo de garota que iria mostrar o quanto a perda de Silena, sua melhor amiga, a estava afetando. A perda dela também o afetava, mas seria uma ofensa a sua memória ficar triste. Ela sempre desejou o melhor para os dois, sempre os fez rir e sempre, _sempre_, esteve do lado deles, mesmo nos dias de mau-humor, com aquele sorriso que era capaz de iluminar uma cidade inteira.

_Você será a fortaleza dela daqui em diante._

Chris suspirou. Silena sempre soube o que aconteceria.

Clarisse se virou, minutos depois, na sua direção. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e ele, entendendo o sinal, avançou alguns passos. Antes de alcançá-la, parou subitamente. Ela apontava com o indicador para cima, os olhos arregalados. Chris, confuso, ergueu a cabeça, sentindo a boca abrir. A risada da namorada soou pelo anfiteatro, e os outros semideuses que estavam ali sorriram para ele.

_Finalmente_.

- Então... um ladrão?

**-x-x-x-**

- Meu chalé não precisa mais disso.

Will Solace, que estava sentado à porta de seu chalé com mais três de seus irmãos, ergueu a cabeça para olhar Clarisse. A poucos passos dela, percebeu que Chris observava a cena de braços cruzados. Olhou então na direção em que ela apontava com a mão direita e ficou nervoso._ Muito_ nervoso.

- Você quer dizer... – Will levantou-se, parando na frente da menina que era da sua altura. – ...que o peso em sua consciência é tão grande que não pode nem ficar com essa maldita carruagem? Por culpa da sua teimosia, Michael e Si...

Tudo foi muito rápido. Ele sentiu uma mão em seu pescoço, e depois foi lançado para trás até encontrar a parede do chalé. Seus irmãos gritaram, e por um segundo, ele pensou que eles fariam a besteira de atacar Clarisse e começar toda aquela guerra estúpida entre os chalés novamente.

Mas não era ela que estava quase o sufocando.

- Rodriguez? – Ele segurou o braço do garoto com as duas mãos, tentando fazer com que Chris o soltasse. Era sua imaginação ou seus pés não estavam alcançando o chão? – _Chris Rodriguez_?

Ele deu um sorriso, e ergueu o rosto para encarar o céu. Will havia dito seu nome como se não acreditasse que de fato era ele, como se fosse uma alucinação.

_Surpresa_.

- Eu detesto comprar as brigas da minha namorada, Solace, porque ela gosta _muito_ de brigas, e você e seus irmãos sabem disso. – Foi então que ele desviou os olhos e percebeu que Clarisse não estava mais ali. – Entretanto... – A mão em seu pescoço apertou mais e ele realmente começou a perder o ar. Chris finalmente olhou na sua direção. – Se você insistir em falar para ela dos caídos, principalmente de Silena, eu não vou poder me segurar.

Quando ele o soltou, Will caiu no chão tossindo, tentando recuperar o ar. Ele percebeu que seus irmãos haviam atacado o filho de Hermes juntos. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, massageando o pescoço, e quando os abriu novamente, Chris estava já caminhando para o lugar em que Clarisse havia partido, sem nenhum arranhão.

- Você está bem, Will?

Ele olhou para seus irmãos caídos, a maioria com filetes de sangue escorrendo pela boca e nariz. Seus arcos estavam tortos e as flechas que eles tentaram acertar no filho de Hermes, quebradas ao meio.

Surpreendente.

- Me digam vocês.

O chalé de Apolo, da maneira mais difícil, entendeu como Chris Rodriguez havia chamado a atenção de Clarisse La Rue.

**-x-x-x-**

Chris sabia que o charme das filhas de Afrodite era perigoso e persuasivo, mas sabia que sua Clarisse conseguia o persuadir muito mais com sua faca ou lança. Ele aprendeu aquela coisa de charme com Silena, porque ela sempre o persuadia a fazer coisas estranhas por Clarisse, como lhe dar uma flor - sabendo que ela iria amassar com uma das mãos - ou lhe dar chocolate no dia dos namorados - qual é? Chocolates? -. O problema é que a voz de Silena era fraca se comparada a de Drew. A voz dela era destrutiva.

- Você não conhece o ritual do nosso chalé? Juntar e separar casais é a nossa especialidade. Tenho certeza que seu namoro não passava de um plano de Silena. Como ela não está aqui para separar vocês, eu posso fazer isso, afinal, tomei o lugar dela como conselheira.

A filha de Afrodite riu e se aproximou alguns passos da mesa de Ares. Chris estava na cozinha lavando pratos desde que Chiron soube do seu ataque ao chalé de Apolo, e naquele momento, ele estava voltando para comer alguma coisa do jantar antes de retornar ao seu chalé. Quando percebeu que Clarisse estava olhando para Drew com um semblante neutro, se aproximou.

Apenas ele sabia que Clarisse calma é sinônimo de desastre.

- Você suportaria ser traída por Chris outra vez?

Ele correu, mas mesmo sendo um dos campistas mais rápidos - e agora ele sabia que tinha de agradecer a Hermes por isso - não conseguiu impedir Clarisse de derrubar Drew no chão, sua nova lança elétrica a milímetros de sua garganta.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, querida. – Clarisse ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e com a mão livre, pegou seu refrigerante em cima da mesa. – Podemos ser amigas.

Por um momento até Chris começou a murmurar que elas seriam amigas. Drew comemorava, sem disfarçar, quando a lança de Clarisse afastou alguns centímetros. Quando ela estava prestes a se levantar, e dizer alguma coisa mais ofensiva, provavelmente, Clarisse apertou a haste da lança com força fazendo-a liberar eletricidade.

Chiron, que havia chegado no momento em que Drew voltava ao chão inconsciente, suspirou. Avisou a líder do chalé de Ares que ela iria lavar a louça por uma semana junto do filho de Hermes que, no momento, estava rindo e murmurando_ "minha garota"_.

**-x-x-x-**

- O que você está pensando?

- Em Héracles.

- Mentirosa.

- Você não acha fantástica a maneira como ele lutou contra o Leão da Neméia?

- Clarisse?

- O quê?

- Você está pensando no que Drew disse. Não em Héracles e seus músculos.

- ...

- Eu não seria louco de trair de novo.

- Eu te mataria.

- Você acha que eu não sei disso?

**-x-x-x-**

Clarisse foi a única a reparar em Annabeth tentando passar despercebida na multidão de semideuses com um bolo azul. Olhou para as outras mesas confirmando esse fato. Levantou-se, e um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto quando ela percebeu para quem a loira levava aquele bolo. Seus irmãos fizeram perguntas a ela quando a viram puxando uma das tochas que iluminava o refeitório, mas ela apenas os ignorou. Fez sinal para alguns campistas, apenas os que não eram_ tão_ insuportáveis, e começou a seguir a filha de Atena.

- Os pombinhos precisam se refrescar!

Chris sorriu quando ouviu a voz de Clarisse. Ela estava alegre, talvez estivesse sorrindo, mas ele não poderia dizer com certeza por ela estar de costas para ele. Quando os irmãos Stoll, _seus_ irmãos, junto de outros campistas derrubaram Percy e Annabeth no lago, ele se aproximou. Ela ainda estava parada, a tocha que segurava nas mãos agora no chão, se apagando aos poucos.

Ele colocou a boca próxima ao seu ouvido, e a luz do luar, viu os pelos do braço dela se arrepiarem.

- Silena ficaria orgulhosa. – Sussurrou.

Clarisse não olhou para trás, mas balançou a cabeça como se estivesse concordando. Ele colocou seus braços em volta de sua cintura, e a puxou para trás sem esforço, apenas para derrubá-la no chão. Pensou que ela iria reclamar, ou lhe desse um soco pela ousadia, mas ela riu. _Riu_, e isso fez com que o coração dele se acelerasse de forma anormal enquanto a brindava com seu riso também.

Ainda havia muito para se descobrir sobre Clarisse.

Sentiu as mãos dela agarrarem as mangas de sua camiseta e se deixou levar. Ela virou o corpo, prendendo-o no chão com as pernas. Os campistas responsáveis pela travessura com Percy e Annabeth ainda estavam observando o lago, pensando que eles voltariam à superfície a qualquer momento, porém, nenhum dos dois queria ficar sentado com eles esperando pelo _não tão_ novo casal.

Ela parou de rir, finalmente, a respiração voltando ao normal aos poucos.

Chris sempre se vangloriou por ser o único capaz de ler suas emoções, descobrir brechas no muro de proteção que ela havia construído em volta de si e de ser o único a quem ela ouviria sem reclamar _tanto_ (sem contar Silena e seu pai). Naquele momento, enquanto ela se inclinava na sua direção, alguns fios do cabelo castanho escapando de sua bandana para cair em seu rosto, ele sentiu o semblante suavizar. Colocou suas mãos no pescoço dela, mantendo-a ali por alguns segundos. Finalmente fechou os olhos quando entendeu as emoções que ela deixava transbordar pelos olhos dela. Felicidade, carinho, _amor_.

Silena _realmente_ ficaria orgulhosa.

Clarisse havia provado mais uma vez que tinha um coração.

* * *

><p><em>;someday I'll understand my dreams so deep inside... and then I'm free again to leave the pain behind.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Se você chegou até aqui, pode me deixar uma review né? :)**  
><strong>

**N/B:** Eu só levei 1hr03min pra betar essa fic, cronometrado. HUADHUASHDDUHSUHDS' Preciso dizer que nee-san me explora demais pra betar fics desse tamanho! –oi

Não tem nem como dizer oq achei dela por aqui, ia ficar maior que o texto :B Só sei que estou _muito_ ferrada pra fazer a review, que vai ter que ser a bible-size mais freakin' awesome que eu já fiz…

Se você fez a inutilidade de ler uma fic de 19 páginas sem se dar ao trabalho de deixar um "adorei" ou "nossa, que legal!" na review, saiba que mamãe Athena gosta muito de mim, e se eu pedir, ela amaldiçoa todos vocês. Rá.


End file.
